Engine control systems may use various calibration tables and maps to optimize engine and powertrain output as operating conditions change over a drive cycle. For example, vehicle systems may be pre-installed with engine maps that are used by the engine control system to determine how to schedule the various actuators. The calibration maps and tables may be populated with data gathered during engine and powertrain design, testing, and experimentation.
However, such pre-calibration may not cover the plurality of driving styles of consumers and the plurality of environmental conditions to which a single vehicle may be exposed. For example, a pre-calibrated powertrain may perform differently for an aggressive driver and a cautious driver. As another example, a pre-calibrated powertrain may perform differently in cold and warm weather conditions.
In order to avoid the pitfalls of pre-calibrating, some vehicles are configured to self-calibrate based on measurements and feedback collected during vehicle operation. However, such self-calibration may require many driving cycles to complete the calibration. Further, self-calibration may be complicated by multiple drivers sharing the same vehicle.
In addition, self-calibration does not yield any control to a user of the vehicle, who may not care for the pre-calibrated or self-calibrated performance of the vehicle. Such users may turn to tampering with the powertrain system in order to achieve desired performance, thereby potentially voiding a warranty for the vehicle or pushing the vehicle to perform beyond its capabilities.
The inventors herein have devised various solutions to the above problems. In particular, methods and systems for calibrating a powertrain system of a vehicle are provided. In one example, a method for a vehicle comprises displaying a multi-parameter powertrain calibration map on a display device, and, responsive to user input, selectively adjusting the displayed calibration map along at least one parameter and not adjusting the calibration map past one or more predetermined thresholds. In this way, a vehicle powertrain system may be optimized according to a user's needs and/or preferences.
In another example, a method for a vehicle comprises: displaying a multi-parameter engine calibration map on a display device; updating the multi-parameter engine calibration map responsive to and based on user input; and adjusting at least one actuator position based on the updated multi-parameter engine calibration map responsive to an engine start. In this way, user-input calibrations may not be implemented until a vehicle controller is reflashed, thereby ensuring that engine performance is not disrupted during engine operation.
In yet another example, a vehicle system comprises: an engine; a powertrain coupled between the engine and vehicle wheels; and one or more actuators configured to vary a powertrain output. The vehicle system further comprises a controller with computer-readable instructions stored in non-transitory memory that when executed cause the controller to: display a powertrain calibration map on a display device; update the powertrain calibration map responsive to and based on user input; and adjust a setting of at least one of the one or more actuators based on the updated powertrain calibration map. In this way, a user may calibrate the performance of his or her vehicle without directly performing adjustments “under the hood” and without connecting a device to the vehicle's diagnostics port.
The above advantages and other advantages and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.